organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Toni Leone
Born to a poor Irish-Canadian Family Damian Quickly Turned To Crime, He Joined the Family at A young Age and Quickly Became a rising star in The family, For he was cunning and resourceful and violent. Damian gained the respect of his superiors because of his willingness to perform favors and assist, and did wherever he could to help the family, he even killed his long time friend Alex Cullen Because he Turned states. Early Life Damian was born in Ottawa, Ontario in 1989, where at 12 years old he witnessed his father's Murder by Some Malone Gang thugs under the command of of Johnny Malone in. He was comforted by Patrick Doyle, who promised Damian that one day he would get is Revenge after this Damian and his Mom Moved to the other end of the city Under Patrick's Protection. But even with Patrick's help Damian had a sharp tung and he took multipule Martial artsclases to help him back up his tung Rise to Power By 2000, a now 21 year old Damian Was initiated in to gang and so Began his ruthless rise to power. Within a year Damian Had killed, 8 Men all hits sanctioned by the gang After that year, He became a man Who was Respected and feared. Damian and his friends Alex Cullen, Richard and Dennis Harper devised a plan to wipe out the other gangs in Ottawa they started by Taking all of the other gangs assets, and Killing the other gangs leaders, Damian rose trough the ranks quickly, unfoutunatly Damian's best friend Alex Cullen ahe durned states on the Family, Damian Accpeted the hit: Damian killed him at his most favored resaurent and as Alex finished his last bite Damian shot 3 shots under the Table killing him instantly, looking over his dead friend he shed a single tear and said: "I'm sorry Alex." Damian Now the Second in command and acting boss: Doyle was battleing Cancer at the time, he Comanded the Family with Doyle's blessing. He ordered the deaths of the leaders 4 gangs all it one swift stroke of the hammer knowing this was gooing to be the last nail in the coffin for all the cripled gangs: * The First Strike: Ricardo Montana and the Northern Kings * Soon followed by: Ben Vogel Of The Blu-Jayz * And Then: Philip Rizzo Of the Rizzo Crime Family * And then Finaly Vengeance: Johnny Malone of The Malone Gang After that The gang Was a major power in Canada and he Was appointed the Rank of Boss, As Patrick Passed away The night of the Slaughter. Police Record Surname: Bridgeman *First name: Damian * Age: 31 * Place of birth: Ottawa, Ontario * Affiliations: Doyle Crime Family Criminal record: * 2000 - Grand Theft Auto * 2001 - Assault * 2005 - Attempted Murder Notes: * Head of the previously small time Timmins based Doyle Crime Syndicate which he took over from Patrick, And Expandid it by five times. * Lives Near Timmins, Ontario on his Compound with his wife, , his Children: Tony, Patrick and Mary. and sevreal other of his associates, Also some Civilians Reside on the Compound. * Possily watching over the Rizzuto Crime Family as a favor to Vito * Owns Patrick's Bar and Grill possible front Company. * Belived To Have Organised Hits on the 4 gang leaders on the day of Patrick's Death ** Also Belived to have killed Johnny Malone himself * Always armed with a M1911 pistol Personality and Traits He is an expert Shot with a pistol and a hand to hand combatant All of his traits and skills allowed him to take over whole warehouses, even Gang Headquarters With only The Twins Backing him. After he killed Alex he started to hide his emotions this allowed him to be a very cold, ruthless and dangerous person despite that Damian can keep his head clear in a tense situation. He is known to lead in battle when it is necessary. Quotes * Pat, The richest man is the one with the most powerful friends. * I don't make threats, i make promises. * Nobody fuck's With me and my family. * You want to dance with the devil, Well here i am! * Good bye Pat, your kingdom is now what you wanted it to be, but you never will never get to see it. * Pat i want you to go to school and Make some thing of yourself, Anthony i wat you to to learn shiping Cars * Dark Blue Rolls-Royce Phantom V (Tough as a Tank) * Black Rolls-Royce Phantom (Stock) * Black Cadilac Esclade Ext (Modified) * Ford Mustang (Modified) * Black Ford Crown Royal (Police Model) * 2 H1 Hummers (1 with Roof Mounted 50.CAl Machine gun, other Stock) Trivia * His favorite Gun is his Colt M1911, He always keeps it in a shoulder holster at all times. ** It is a left handed model As Damian is Left-handed * He has A known weakness for Good Cannoli he is known to Pay Large amounts of money to Chefs Who make Cannoli that meets his high standards. ** He Once shot a Chef because his Cannoli was awful. * his front Company is a Shiping Firm called: Ship It All * He got his start boosting cars for The Doyle's he can still Boost a car in under a minute and disable the computer (if it has one) in 30 Seconds. * Like most of The Doyles he tends to act like an Italian gangster despite being an Irish gangster ** He got his nickname: The Green Don, because Of that * Likes To collect and fix classic limousines he is quite fond of his Rolls-Royce Phantom V wich he personaly Reinforced and Bulletproofed it and uses it as his personal car. * An old friend of the Rizzuto Clan and is keeping an eye on the acting Don for Vito * He is marryied to Patrick Doyle's only surviving child Julie Doyle with her he has three children: Anthony Bridgeman, Patrick Bridgeman and Newborn Mary Bridgeman * He honed his Shooting skills in paintball and Lazer Tag arenas ** He still like to play he even has a private Arena, witch he Does Macthes with his Enforcers Images File:The_Green_Don.jpg|Damian File:Patrick_and_a_Young_Damian.jpg| Damian and Patrick File:ImagesCAN0W34I.jpg| I would not do that if i were you File:Damian_About_to_kill_A_Rival.jpg| Poor Guy Category:Crime Lords Category:Irish Mobsters Category:Boss Category:Murder Category:People Category:Criminal Organization Leaders Category:Doyle Crime Family Category:Arms Trafficker Category:Badasses